Development and innovation in the wind generator field during recent decades has resulted in the increase of the size and power of the turbines of the same, that entails an increase in the height of the towers, which, in order to be resistant, must have thicker walls. These thicknesses are optimised using a structural calculation of the minimum tower wall thickness capable of safely supporting the loads and the vibrations to which said tower is subjected.
Wind generator towers must hold various different elements inside, including a ladder to enable different maintenance operations to be performed on said elements. In known techniques, these ladders are screwed to guides which, in turn, are joined to connecting parts welded to the inside surface of the tower. For example, document WO0238953 describes some ladders screwed to some bolts that belong to platforms which, in turn, are welded to the inside of the wind generator tower.
Fixtures of this type oblige the thickness of the tower walls to be increased due to a reduced fatigue strength of the same. The present invention proposes a new method for mounting elements in wind generator tower which resolves that problem.